


Lo que quiero de ti

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, inazuma eleven go - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Recordó con amargura el día en que se percató en sus sentimientos sobre Endo. No, su cariño hacia él no podía compararse al que le tenía al resto de sus amigos, era completamente diferente. Las flores de cerezo cayeron con sencillez el día de graduación, no tenía nada que perder… finalmente se lo diría. Si tan solo hubiese sabido como terminarían… siete años después, Kazemaru aún se arrepiente de habérselo dicho.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 7





	Lo que quiero de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Shounen ai. One-shot, probable OC. Años desde que hice mi último escrito de Inazuma eleven así que probablemente haya discordancias con el anime o las personalidades de algunos personajes. Drama.
> 
> Pareja: Endo x Kazemaru
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Hace muchísimos años que no escribía para el fandom de Inazuma Eleven, es más, había pasado tanto, que ni siquiera recordaba todos los personajes ni la parte de la trama. En fin, espero que haya quedado aceptable, ya que este fanfic está completamente dedicado a mi amiga Mine, quién aun después de tantísimos años de conocernos y empujarme a escribir de esta ship, volvió a hacer de las suyas para que pudiese escribir eso. Sin más, solo decir que, obviamente, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y que este fanfic solo tiene fines de ocio no lucrativos.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos está cómodo en esta relación, ¿verdad?- Dijo sorpresivamente el castaño.

Cuando giró a ver al otro chico, con los colores del ocaso iluminando tenuemente su rostro, Kazemaru no sabía que palabras escoger para aquel momento. _“¿Que ha dicho?”_ pensaba para sus adentros, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder.

-Estamos desgastándonos.- A pesar de estarle sonriendo, Kazemaru fue testigo de cómo el brillo en los ojos de Endo se opacaba, por breves momentos, antes de cerrarlos melancólicamente.- Es mejor seguir solo como amigos.

-Tienes razón.- _“¿Que estoy diciendo?”_ contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que deseaban salir por sus párpados. ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Era acaso por lo que Endo le estaba diciendo? ¿Era por esa hermosa, pero a la vez triste, sonrisa que le estaba regalando? ¿O era por ese extraño crujir dentro de su pecho, el cual se agudizaba dolorosamente a cada paso que el castaño daba para alejarse de él?

Sin decir nada más, el más alto se despidió con una rápida mirada, dejando completamente solo a Ichirota, quien aun apreciaba aquel común paisaje ante sus ojos. Un árbol, un neumático viejo, una torre de metal y el sol con sus últimos rayos de sol adornándolo todo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

La alarma sonó ruidosamente aquella mañana, marcando la hora en que debía de levantarse para salir a hacer sus deberes diarios. Su cabeza dolía con intensidad, robándole todas las energías para intentar si quiera levantarse de su sitio. Faltaría el día de hoy, no tenía ánimos de salir ni si quiera de su cama.

Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir sus ojos antes de que el olor residual a alcohol y tabaco llegaran a su nariz. Seguramente, en alguna parte de su pequeño apartamento, aun se encontraban las latas vacías y las colillas abandonadas por los rincones. El olor trajo a su memoria el horrible recuerdo del día anterior.

Queriendo olvidar todo, se envolvió aún más entre las cobijas antes de, por fin, apagar el maldito despertador. Sus ojos le pesaban, no era capaz ni siquiera de abrirlos, sabía que tendría horribles ojeras debajo de ellos… no había podido tener un buen descanso aquella noche. Aún los sentía hinchados por el torrente de lágrimas que había sacado envuelto en la soledad.

Se sentía como un miserable ser humano que no deseaba volver a vivir otro día más.

¿La razón? No podía ser otra más que un típico corazón roto.

 _“Es mejor seguir solo como amigos_.” Recordó, como aquellas palabras, que ahora parecían tan lejanas, funcionaron como una daga contra su débil corazón. Justo cuando creyó que todo podía volverse mejor… que todo estaba marchando bien. Pero qué tonto había sido…

Sin posibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño, Kazemaru le dio permiso a su propia y autodestructiva mente darse el lujo de remembrar aquellos últimos años. Después de graduarse de la secundaria Raimon, la dicha de Kazemaru no pudo contenerse al saber que asistiría a la misma preparatoria que muchos de sus amigos… especialmente con Endo. Era de esperarse, de todas maneras, la preparatoria de Raimon es donde la mayoría de los estudiantes daban a dar después de aquel año… todo seguiría relativamente igual. Y como era de esperarse, un nuevo equipo de futbol se formó.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kazemaru, regocijante por saberse rodeado de amigos y con apoyo incondicional, fue nombrando los extraños sentimientos que habían estado surgiendo dentro de sí. Recordó, con cierta amargura, el día en que se percató que el cariño que le tenía a Endo no era el mismo que el que tenía hacia resto de sus compañeros, como con Goenji o Kido… no, era algo completamente diferente.

La noche en que finalmente lo nombró “amor” se repudió a si mismo, al punto de casi abandonar el club y querer transferirse de escuela… de todas maneras, sabía perfectamente que no existía alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido por el que, en aquellos días, se había convertido nuevamente en capitán del equipo.

-Te he notado diferente. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó casualmente el origen de sus problemas una tarde, cuando lo había convencido de acompañarlo hasta tarde en su entrenamiento individual.- Si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo, Kazemaru.- Decía, ingenuo.

-Yo…- ¿Podría decírselo? Kazemaru no estaba seguro.- Estoy indeciso

-¿Indeciso?- Endo dejó el balón en el suelo antes de tomar asiento al lado del peli azul.- ¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno…- Desvió levemente la mirada, incapaz de decir por completo la verdad.- Éste será nuestro último año de preparatoria, ¿cierto? Yo aún no sé… qué debería hacer después de esto.- Pronunció, tratando que su voz no se quebrara a mitad del enunciado. Apretó con fuerza sus puños… esa no era la principal razón de sus preocupaciones actuales.

-No puedo creer que ya sea el tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.- Pensativo, Endo tomó entre sus manos de nuevo el balón. Aunque Kazemaru veía la seriedad en su rostro, no notó jamás algún gesto de preocupación o angustia. Después de algunos segundos en silencio, el castaño sonrió mientras veía el cielo anaranjado.- Yo quiero seguir jugando futbol.

-No me sorprende.- Dijo, soltando una pequeña risita. Endo le volvió a sonreír.- Siempre estás pensando en el futbol, tú eres así.- Elogió mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Jajaja, me conoces bien Kazemaru.- Con entusiasmo, el joven se levantó y, luego de hacer un par de maniobras con el balón entre sus piernas, volvió a dejarlo caer sobre el suelo.- No te preocupes, Kazemaru. Yo solo quiero seguir jugando contigo y con todos los demás.- Kazemaru sintió que debía cerrar los ojos para evitar quedar cegado. La sonrisa de Endo siempre resultaba ser así, hermosa… tan resplandeciente, siempre tan brillante.

Sintiéndose como el mayor cobarde, Kazemaru mantuvo sus sentimientos bajo un estricto candado desde aquel momento. No tuvo el valor de desprenderse de Endo, pero tampoco de poner en riesgo su propia integridad emocional. Jugaron juntos, rieron, lloraron, entrenaron… todo fue prácticamente igual que los años anteriores e igual de perfecto… pero en ciertas ocasiones, la culpa carcomía al pobre chico y no lograba ver directo a esos ojos castaños. Sintiéndose sucio y mal amigo, deseaba solamente poder desaparecer un día sin tener que regresar al siguiente.

Endo era como el sol, y a veces lo quemaba demasiado.

-Me gusta Endo.- Confesó durante la primera noche en que el alcohol ingresó dentro de su sistema, aun siendo menor de edad. Jamás creyó que alguien como Goenji, quien siempre se miraba maduro y racional, fuese su primer compañero de copas.- Soy un horrible compañero de equipo…no sé cómo mierdas he logrado seguir jugando con él a pesar de sentirme de esta horrible forma.- Se lamentó antes de tomar otro gran trago de cerveza.

-Lo sé.- Dijo secamente. Él también tenía una lata en su mano, pero estaba bebiendo a un ritmo más lento que el de Kazemaru.- Sé a qué te refieres.- Confundido, Kazemaru levantó su vista para exigir respuesta a aquello, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver su mirada vacía y triste.

 _“Él también lo comprende, entonces_ ”. Sabiéndose comprendido, Kazemaru no dudó ni otro segundo antes de terminarse otra lata más de alcohol. Aquella noche, ambos hundieron sus penas por primera vez en su vida en la embriaguez que solo su primer trago de alcohol les pudiese ofrecer.

Ambos terminaron inconscientes sobre una pequeña mesita al centro, rodeados de latas de cerveza barata y pedazos de sentimientos rotos.

Goenji jamás pronunció ningún nombre.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Kazemaru!- Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre por detrás de la puerta. Llevaba algunos minutos tocando insistentemente el timbre y dando algunos golpecitos para hacerla retumbar.- ¡Sé que estás adentro!

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Kazemaru se levantó de su lugar y, no sin antes decir una que otra palabra altisonante, abrió la puerta sin siquiera verificar la identidad de su invitado no deseado, de todas formas, lo había reconocido por su voz.

-Me llamó Endo. Supuse que no estarías con los ánimos suficientes como para sacar tu trasero de aquí.- Dijo confianzudo el mismo Goenji mientras ingresaba al hogar. Inmediatamente notó el horrible hedor y la basura en el pasillo.- Vas a matar a tu hígado a este paso.

-No me importaría menos.- Contestó con amargura mientras masajeaba su frente. Su migraña solo comenzaba a incrementar.- ¿Qué quieres? Endo seguramente estará entrenando junto a la torre de metal.

-Lo sé.- Contestó cortantemente mientras apartaba un poco de basura con su pie para sentarse sobre la alfombra.- Hombre, en serio te ves horrible.- Dijo cínico.- En serio no puedes superarlo, ¿cierto?

-No eres quién para hablar.- Contestó tajante mientras volvía a hundir su rostro en una almohada.- ¿Te recuerdo lo deprimido que estuviste cuando Fubuki te presentó a su novia?- Kazemaru sintió un leve remordimiento al ver como las cejas de Goenji se arrugaban al mencionar aquel suceso.

Tal vez, debido a su extraño compañerismo de mal de amores, la amistad entre Kazemaru y Goenji se había transformado a lo que era ahora, una rara mezcla de confianza desmesurada combinada con palabras hirientes y oraciones realistas. Ambos se comportaban civilizadamente cuando tenían reuniones con sus ex compañeros de escuela, pero era en momentos como éste, donde solo se encontraban los dos solos, cuando se sentían en completa libertad de decir las verdades del otro, sin importar el daño que pudiesen causarles.

-Al menos con eso pude comprender que jamás tendría una oportunidad.- Goenji sonrió presuntuoso, tratando de ocultar un desagradable recuerdo.- Endo me lo dijo por teléfono. Que ambos habían terminado y que habías aceptado regresar a ser su amigo. Qué tontería.

-No pude negarle nada ayer. Él seguramente cree que esto no significó nada para mí tampoco.- La voz de Kazemaru sonaba ahogada contra la almohada, tratando de ocultar cualquier indicio de volver a soltarse a llorar.- Endo siempre ha sido muy torpe para estas cosas.

Goenji no contestó nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos.

-Se irá al extranjero.- Mencionó, después de aquel silencio.

-Lo sé.

-Seguramente regresará con muchos reconocimientos y premios. Es un gran jugador de futbol.

-Lo sé.- Repitió. Su voz pareció aún más quebrada.

-Asegúrate de despedirlo adecuadamente.- Sin decir nada más, Goenji se levantó de su lugar. Comenzó a andar hacia la salida, no sin antes de darse el permiso de alborotar un poco el cabello largo y despeinado del peli azul. 

Kazemaru ni siquiera despegó su rostro para verlo irse. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se dio el permiso de volver a quebrarse, aunque fuese solamente un poco. Tocó su cabeza donde Goenji lo tocó… no hasta hace mucho, la mano de Endo lo había tocado en el mismo lugar.

Dios… ni siquiera había pasado un día completo desde su rompimiento y ya extrañaba con demasía su tacto.

Cometía el gran erro de haberlo deseado en primer lugar.

Recordó con dolor el olor de las flores de cerezo, aquellas típicas flores japonesas que se encargaron de adornar con su suave fragancia y color el día de la graduación de preparatoria. Los pétalos caían con sencillez y lentitud mientras los estudiantes graduados se daban el permiso de llorar, reír y sacar fotos en compañía de sus amigos y familiares. Aquel día, Kazemaru se decidió... quería armarse de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a Endo.

Sabía que sería rechazado, de todas maneras, Endo había recibido una invitación para jugar en el extranjero, solo quedaban algunos meses antes de su inevitable partida. Y lo que menos podría preocuparle a ese chico en aquellos momentos era involucrarse en alguna relación amorosa. Kazemaru además, sabía que sería rechazado, seguramente Endo se reiría, le diría el buen amigo que era para él y, sutilmente, se encargaría de romper su corazón de tan simpática manera que Kazemaru podría superarlo apenas él abandonara el país.

Era un caso tan planificado que Kazemaru casi cayó en pánico cuando escuchó a Endo decir que podían intentarlo.

-¿Que dijiste…?- Kazemaru levantó su mirada, chocando con la del castaño, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Podemos intentarlo, Kazemaru.- Repitió una vez más mientras le sonreía.- No… no puedo corresponder abiertamente tus sentimientos ahora, pero bueno…- Era extraño, Endo se estaba sonrojando.- ¡Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, así que quiero intentarlo! Tal vez esto que siento cuando estoy contigo sea algo similar a lo que tú sientes por mi.- Confiado, Endo acortó en dos pasos la distancia que los separaba y, finalmente, tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de su amigo.- Quiero intentarlo.

Le estaba sonriendo.

Endo en serio le estaba sonriendo. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, creyó que Endo le daría una oportunidad. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, no era capaz de decir nada. Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían cuando el más alto acercó sus rostros. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de besarlo? Presa del pánico, Kazemaru cerró los ojos. No sintió ningún beso.

Pero aquello fue más que suficiente.

El capitán había juntado su frente con la suya propia, mientras que posaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando agradablemente su cabello.

Vio de tan cerca su sonrisa que sentía que ahí mismo podría morir y no le importaría nada más.

Las semanas siguientes fueron como el verdadero producto de un mundo de ensueño para Kazemaru. A pesar de estar ocupado con los tramites y la próxima mudanza, Endo siempre hacia cabida en su ocupada agenda para poder salir juntos. Platicaban juntos, jugaban futbol, reían juntos… no era tan diferente a cuando salían como amigos en secundaria o preparatoria, pero eran aquellos pequeños actos como sostener su mano o limpiar su mejilla, lo que convencían a Kazemaru que probablemente eso podría terminar con un final feliz.

-Kazemaru.- Comenzó a hablar Endo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de su casa una noche, mientras trataban de encontrar alguna buena película o programa de televisión con la cual desvelarse.- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sientes por mí?

-¿Eh?- Aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.- ¿Q-Que quieres decir?

-Si. Quiero saber cómo te sientes cuando estamos solos, o lo que piensas sobre mi.- Preguntó de forma tan honesta que Kazemaru tuvo que bajar la mirada para tratar de ocultar sus repentinos nervios.

-Pues yo… me divierto cuando estoy contigo.- Respondió de forma simple. Sus dedos se entrelazaban, tratando de hacerlo calmar.- También jugar en el equipo era muy divertido…- Su corazón latía fuertemente, creía que si no lograba calmarse, seguramente Endo podría escuchar su fuerte retumbar.

-Yo también me divertía mucho.- Pudo escuchar la alegría al haber sacado a flote aquel tema.- Pero… ¿es solo eso?

Kazemaru sintió terror al sentir su curiosidad.

Cuando volteó lentamente a verlo, sintió como la sangre se le volvía a subir a la cabeza. _“Claro que no es solo eso.”_ pensó.

_“¿Puedo decírselo? ¿No me odiará? ¿No se sentirá asqueado?”._

-Pues yo…- _“Quiero abrazarte. Besarte. Tocarte.”_ Bajó su mirada y vio las manos de Endo sobre sus propias rodillas. _“Quiero que me toques.”_

_“Que digas mi nombre”._

_“Quiero verte todos los días. En todo momento. Llenar mi vida de ti.”_

_“Que me necesites tanto como yo te necesito a ti”._

_“Lo quiero. Lo deseo.”_

-Creo que si… solo eso.- Mencionó en un volumen muy bajo. Sintió como su voz había temblado un poco. _“Soy un idiota.”_

-¿En serio?- Al oír el alivio en su voz, Kazemaru lo miró a los ojos.- ¡Wow! vaya. Yo también.- Endo le regaló una sonrisa inmensa, llena de alivio y satisfacción.

Kazemaru sintió remordimiento al verlo tan feliz. _“¿Por qué está sonriendo de esta forma?”_

-¡Oh mira, este programa me gusta!- Cambiando radicalmente de tema, la atención de Endo volvió a posarse sobre el televisor. Fingiendo prestar atención, Kazemaru veía disimuladamente al otro chico. ¿Había contestado correctamente?

De haber sabido como terminarían las cosas, en tan solo un par de días después, probablemente Kazemaru hubiese dicho todo lo que cruzó por su mente en aquel momento. Endo lo citó, como en muchos otros días pasados, invitándolo a practicar algunos pases con el balón de soccer. Kazemaru no pudo negarse.

La puesta de sol siempre era hermosa a aquellas horas. Los jóvenes reían e intercambiaban algunas frases sueltas mientras el balón rodaba sobre la tierra. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse tras el horizonte, Endo comenzó a caminar a su ya muy conocido lugar especial. En aquel silencio, Kazemaru comenzó a sentir cierto temor… solo habían pasado un par de semanas juntos, sin embargo, comenzaba a tener miedo por aquel tiempo en que tendrían que separarse debido a la partida de Endo _“De haber sabido que no me iba a rechazar, se lo hubiese dicho desde hace mucho”_ pensó, creyendo que tal vez la distancia haría tambalear a los, aun pequeños, sentimientos de Endo. ¿Acaso él podría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener su relación con Endo, a pesar de la distancia?

Con estas dudas sobre su cabeza, el más bajo notó un poco diferente la actitud de Endo. Por lo general, siempre que caminaban juntos, él se aseguraba de mantenerse siempre a su lado, en cambio ahora, Endo se encontraba algunos pasos por delante de él. Veía con claridad su espalda y como sus músculos comenzaban a sobresalir de su ropa, haciendo que su playera deportiva se le viera como una segunda piel.

Tragó saliva con dificultad al pensar esto último.

-Kazemaru.- Llamó, justo antes de llegar a la torre de metal.- Creo que ninguno de los dos está cómodo en esta relación, ¿verdad?

Kazemaru no había pensado que todo terminaría justo en aquella hermosa puesta de sol.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que, para el momento en que se convenció a si mismo que el tiempo aún continuaba con su rumbo, Endo ya había desaparecido del lugar. Con sus manos temblorosas, sacó su dispositivo móvil y, sin perder más el tiempo, llamó a su celular.

El cielo ya se encontraba iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Kazemaru?- Escuchó con duda la voz de Endo al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Endo yo…!- ¿Pero que quería decirle? ¿Que deseaba decirle? ¿Que él lo amaba? ¿Que él único que se sentía incómodo en aquella relación era el mismísimo Endo? ¿Que jamás, en ese corto periodo de tiempo, había logrado comprender sus sentimientos?

¿Que no deseaba seguir siendo su amigo, después de haberle roto de esa forma sus últimas esperanzas?

-¿Seguro que podemos seguir siendo amigos?- Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber dicho cualquiera de sus otras preguntas.- ¿No te sientes incomodo?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kazemaru? Por supuesto que podemos seguir siendo amigos.- A pesar de no estarlo viendo, supo que el ex capitán estaba sonriendo.- El otro día… me sentí aliviado con tu contestación. Dijiste que solamente te divertías conmigo, que no había nada más.- _“Pero era mentira”.-_ ¡Y yo me siento de la misma manera! No quiero que solo porque no hemos podido encontrar a nuestro ideal, terminemos odiándonos ni nada por el estilo.- Él rio. Kazemaru ni siquiera pudo fingir una sonrisa.- Mi vuelo sale en un par de días. Vendrás a despedirme en el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

-Claro que iré… junto con todos los demás.- Agregó.- Me alegra que nos sintamos de la misma manera, Endo.

Aunque sus dedos temblaban, Kazemaru se cercioró en colgar la llamada hasta que Endo se hubiese despedido. No quería hacerlo preocupar. No quería verse en un estado tan patético que lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

Desde un principio lo supo, sabría que jamás tendría una oportunidad… de haber sabido que Endo solo le habría dado falsas esperanzas, no se hubiese arriesgado a confesársele el día de la graduación.

Aun cuando sus pies le pesaran kilos, como si estuviesen hechos de plomo, el joven de cabello largo pasó a una pequeña tienda de conveniencia antes de regresar al pequeño apartamento donde ahora vivía solo. Aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo alguna fórmula secreta para olvidar, para dejar de sentir… y solo se le ocurrió alcohol y tabaco para complacerse.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Creí que no vendrías.- Dijo indiferente Goenji, en un tono suave para no llamar la atención de los demás chicos, quienes aún veían las puertas por donde, momentos antes, se había marchado el ex capitán del equipo Raimon.- Das pena.

-Si no venía, seguramente Endo hubiese pensado que en verdad me hirió la otra tarde.- Kazemaru se aseguraba de mantener sus ojos ocultos bajo su largo flequillo, aún tenía unas horribles bolsas negras bajo ellos.- ¿Qué me dices de ti? Tú también tienes un viaje al extranjero planeado, ¿no?

\- Si bueno, lo tengo. Pero antes planeo ir a Hokkaido.- Goenji ocultó sus manos en su sudadera, un hábito que tenía desde que lo había conocido.- Fubuki me pidió que le ayudara con una demostración de futbol o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y yo soy el que da pena?- Contestó sarcástico Kazemaru. Goenji solo lo empujó levemente con el hombro, divertido.

-¿Que harás ahora?

-Probablemente estudie en la universidad algo relacionado a deporte. Aun no estoy muy seguro. Cualquier cosa será buena si puede mantener mi cabeza ocupada.- Goenji sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo. Poco después el resto de sus amigos se unieron a la plática.

Junto con promesas de verse otra vez y mantenerse en contacto, la mayoría de los jóvenes se dispersaron con rapidez. Cada quien tenía alguna meta y objetivo en mente para trazar sus propios caminos hacia la madurez.

Las estaciones cambiaban con el pasar del tiempo. A pesar de recibir esporádicamente algunos mensajes de texto, cartas o ver los titulares de las noticias con nombres conocidos, tendrían que pasar siete largos años para que a Kazemaru Ichirota se le presentara la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Endo Mamoru y con la mayoría de aquellos amigos del equipo de futbol.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Otoño, de Vivaldi, se podía escuchar suavemente en aquella hogareña cafetería, oculta entre algunas solitarias calles de la ciudad. Con muy pocos clientes y conversaciones llevadas a base de murmullos, el joven de larga melena disfrutaba con gozo su taza de café negro mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

Por lo general, le bastaba con comprarse cualquier baso desechable en las tiendas de conveniencia, siempre y cuando tuviera cafeína, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, desde que había descubierto aquel lugar oculto, le encantaba disfrutar del ambiente relajado que le ofrecía, junto con un par de cucharaditas de crema en su bebida para aligerar el peso a su estómago.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio por el agradable sabor y aroma justo antes de escuchar la campanilla de la puerta resonar. Levantó la mirada y le dedicó una mirada divertida a la persona que se había parado junto a su mesa.

-Debes aprender a dar mejores indicaciones.- Se quejó, mientras tomaba el asiento de frente.- Encontrar este lugar ha sido en extremo complicado. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan esta clase de lugares?

-Básicamente desde que descubrí el placer de llenarme con cafeína el cuerpo, y no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, gracias, no debiste haber preguntado.- Contestó sarcástico, dejando su taza otra vez sobre la mesa.- Hace mucho que no te veía, Goenji.- Kazemaru se cruzó de brazos mientras cambiaba de posición sus piernas. Su cabello siempre fue largo, pero ahora que rebasaba los 25 años de edad, se le veía más galante de lo que ya era.

-Hasta que te dejas ver, debería decir.- Contestó también con buen humor el rubio.- De no ser por mí, los demás ya te hubiesen dado por muerto. Agradécemelo después, no te preocupes.- Kazemaru sonrió al escucharlo. Vaya, sí que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó ese lado tan “humorístico” de su amigo.- Siempre que decidimos reunirnos, casualmente, tú siempre estás ocupado.- Goenji llamó a una camarera para pedir su orden, y una vez que ella se había ido, continuo hablando.- No puedo creer que en serio haya sido el único con el que hayas mantenido una especie de contacto en estos últimos siete años.

-No fue a propósito.- Oh claro que había sido a propósito.- Solamente surgían imprevistos.- Kazemaru le sonrió con sorna a Goenji, quien solo suspiró resignado. Con el paso de los años, ambos habían retorcido sus personalidades a tal punto que ya ni se molestaban en tratar de aparentar.- Además, me informo sobre todos ustedes gracias a las noticias de internet, o a lo que pasan en televisión. En año nuevo, Kido y algunos otros me mandaron varias postales.

-Me sorprende que lo hayan hecho.- Tomó un sorbo de su café cuando se lo sirvieron.- Muchos de ellos se molestaron conmigo porque tú no has mostrado señales de vida últimamente.

-Supongo que me gusta mantener mi vida en perfil bajo.- Kazemaru también dio un largo sorbo.

Ambos disfrutaron algunos momentos en silencio juntos. Disfrutando la temperatura cálida en sus manos mientras sostenían sus respectivas tazas de café. Cuando en las bocinas comenzó a reproducirse “Invierno” Goenji decidió regresar a la plática.

-Es más, la última vez que vi a Kido y a Endo me preguntaron si estábamos saliendo.- Kazemaru levantó su vista para ver a Goenji, quien parecía algo contrariado.- Prácticamente tuve que jurarles que no te había visto hace más de un año para que me creyeran. Creo que Kido en el fondo aun lo sospecha.

-Esos dos deberían pasar más tiempo pensando en sus carreras profesionales, en lugar de inventarse cuentos imaginarios.- Kazemaru se rio al imaginar a Goenji en tan bochornosa escena, tratando de convencer a ese par, esos dos podían ser bastante tercos si se esforzaban.- Los he visto mucho en las noticias deportivas últimamente, se han vuelto famosos.- dijo desinteresado.

Curiosamente, Goenji no siguió con la plática, cosa que le llamó la atención Kazemaru.

-Sí, supongo que ser el mejor portero del mundo no es algo que pueda mantenerse en secreto.- Comentó, refiriéndose ahora solamente a Endo.- En realidad, tengo un mensaje de su parte para ti.

Latido.

 _“Por favor, Kazemaru, han pasado siete años… no puedes simplemente ponerte nervioso cuando él sale en la conversación”_ se intentó consolar cuando escuchó ese nombre de la boca de su amigo. _“De todas maneras, ya lo he superado.”_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué mensaje tienes?- A pesar de mostrarse tranquilo, el rubio conocía perfectamente a Ichirota, mucho mejor de lo que quisiera en realidad.- No me veas tan patéticamente. No puedo vivir con el corazón roto tantos años. Si vienes a decirme que se va a casar o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera me sorprendería.

-Es justo eso.

El intenso ritmo de la melodía de fondo hizo sentir como si algo, muy en lo profundo de Kazemaru, también se removiera.

Pánico. Frío. Desgarrador. Como cuando el crudo invierno llega semanas antes de lo esperado.

-Endo va a casarse.- De uno de sus bolsillos, Goenji sacó un sobre color crema cuidadosamente doblado. Lo deslizó sobre la mesa hasta quedar junto a la taza de Kazemaru.- Esta es tu invitación. Él quiere que vayas.

_“Va a casarse”._

Creyó que sus manos temblarían pero no. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando abrió el sobre y pudo leer, con calma, las letras cursivas que estaban impresas sobre el papel.

**_“Para nosotros, es de grata importancia compartir la alegría de nuestro matrimonio con ustedes, por ello, nos complace invitarte a nuestra boda. Endo Mamoru. Raimon Natsumi”._ **

-Vaya, no puedo creer que Natsumi haya podido aceptar.- Dijo mientras releía los nombres.- Seguro que tú habrás escuchado la cursi historia detrás del compromiso ¿cierto?- Goenji permaneció en silencio, sin perderse ningún detalle en el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Irás?- Preguntó directamente.

-Claro que iré. Todos lo harán, ¿no es así? Hace mucho que no los veo.- Kazemaru dio otro largo sorbo. La música, en algún momento, había dejado de sonar.- Como dije, no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

 _“Deberías ver tu cara al decir eso”_ pensó Goenji, llevando una vez más la taza a su boca.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos.- Dijo Kido, vestido en un muy elegante traje sastre. Sus rastas habían crecido al punto de llegarle al hombro, mientras que sus siempre ocultos ojos, estaban tras unos grandes anteojos verdes oscuro.- De no haber sido por Goenji, pensaríamos que estarías muerto en algún lado.

-Él dijo exactamente lo mismo.- Contestó divertido Kazemaru, mientras tomaba de una bandeja una copa de alcohol.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- El que preguntaba ahora era Someoka.- Siempre que nos reunimos jamás estabas disponible.

-Discúlpenme, era inevitable.- Sonreía, tratando de apaciguar la extensa cantidad de preguntas que él y sus demás compañeros comenzaban a lanzarle.- Pero me alegra volver a verlos.

Todos lo empujaban y abrazaban, provocándole algunas risas y tropezones. El ambiente de la fiesta era bastante animado, aunque había un par de reporteros y periodistas, en general la fiesta era para amigos y familiares de la feliz pareja.

Endo y Natsumi, al ser el centro de atención, difícilmente podían haberse hecho un pequeño receso para saludar a todos los invitados, aunque Kazemaru cruzó su mirada con la de Endo, quien le contestó con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras esperaba en el altar. Disimuladamente, Kazemaru trató de ondear su mano a modo de saludo, pero el joven de cabello castaño ya no le había visto, ya que en ese momento, una esbelta Natsumi, vestida como princesa en su largo vestido de novia, cruzó con júbilo las puertas de la iglesia.

¿Cómo podía explicar las sensaciones que estaban dentro de él? ¿Tristeza? Mentiría si decía que no. Se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que la palabra regresaba su mente. ¿Envidia? Esperaba que no, aunque sabía que al menos estaba sintiendo un poco de eso también. De alguna manera sentía un remordimiento en su pecho, pero justo cuando creía que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse de lágrimas, un raro sentimiento de satisfacción lo inundaba por completo.

Ni si quiera él mismo lograba entenderse.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Goenji, quien remangaba las mangas larga de su camisa. La fiesta de la boda se estaba llevando a cabo en un extenso jardín, y a esa hora de la tarde, el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-Bien.- Dijo simplemente Kazemaru, mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata negra.- Ha sido más fácil de lo que había creído.- Goenji trató de mirarlo al rostro, pero Kazemaru siempre estuvo viendo hacia la distancia, tratando de ocultar todas sus expresiones detrás de su flequillo.

-¡Capitán!- Ambos alcanzaron a escuchar a varios amigos llamar al protagonista de la fiesta mientras se acercaba al círculo de amigos.- ¡Muchas felicidades!

-¡Gracias por haber venido!- Agradecía un muy animado Endo, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no llevaba puesta su vándala naranja en la cabeza.- ¡Oh! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Abriéndose paso entre sus invitados, Endo comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Goenji notó como había erguido rápidamente la espalda.

-Hola Endo.- Saludó, sin trabarse.- Muchas felicidades por tu boda.

-¡Kazemaru, no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Nos has tenido muy abandonados!- Endo se sintió en la suficiente confianza de pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo.- ¡Ni creas que te voy a perdonar fácilmente, eh!- rio mientras alborotaba el cabello de Kazemaru.

-Es lo mismo que me han estado diciendo todos.- Dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿qué les parece si aprovechamos para un pequeño juego de futbol?- Algunos rieron, otros, algo confundidos, se acercaron entre bromas al carismático chico.

-¡Es tu boda! ¿No puedes dejar de pensar ni siquiera hoy en futbol?- Preguntaba entre risas Tsunami.

-¡Natsumi te va a regañar!- Contestaba también divertida Haruna.

-Bueno, si ella está contrayendo matrimonio con el caso perdido de Endo, seguro que ya se lo estaba esperando.- Dijo sin recatos Kido, quien gustoso, comenzaba a quitarse el saco.

-Me alegra que nos hayamos vuelto a ver.- Endo por fin dejó de apoyarse en su amigo pero, antes de regresar con los demás para comenzar con la gustosa reunión, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para posar dulcemente su mano sobre su cabeza.- Que bueno que seguimos siendo amigos, ¿eh Kazemaru?- Endo ni siquiera esperó una contestación antes de apartarse y salir corriendo hacia los demás. Alguien había conseguido ya un balón de futbol.

 _“Amigos”_ pensó, posando su mano donde había sido el toque.

Su mano era igual a como la recordaba. Grande, gruesa, dura, llena de callos y cicatrices. Lo suficientemente grande como para provocar una calidez en su cabeza.

Endo seguía siendo el mismo.

-Si necesitas irte a llorar me aseguraré de cubrirte.- Dijo Goenji cuando pasó a su lado. Kazemaru ni siquiera asintió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr.

_“Quiero abrazarte. Besarte. Tocarte. Quiero que me toques.”_

_“Que digas mi nombre”_

_“Quiero verte todos los días. En todo momento. Llenar mi vida de ti.”_

_“Que me necesites tanto como yo te necesito a ti”_

_“Te sigo queriendo igual como hace siete años”._

Fue como revivir un dolor que creía ya muerto. Porque, aunque la madurez y la experiencia hayan venido después de siete años, Kazemaru se percató, que necesitaría más que eso para que su corazón roto pudiese ser completamente olvidado.

Para que las falsas esperanzas jamás volvieran a revivir.

Y para que el dolor no volviera a presentarse.

Mucho, mucho, mucho más.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: Tenía muchísima incertidumbre cuando comencé a escribirlo, sin embargo, mientras más hojas en Word escribía, me percaté en lo divertido que me lo estaba pasando. En mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi, mi primer cuenta de ficker, están mis fics de hace añísimos de Inazuma eleven, los releí y sentí demasiada vergüenza jajaja aunque muchas veces no tengo demasiada confianza en lo que escribo, descubrí que me ha gustado mi desarrollo narrativo que he tenido en estos años y que he logrado mejorar, aunque sea poquito. En fin, Mine, espero que te haya gustado o al menos lo hayas disfrutado un poquito, gracias por proponerme este reto ya que me ha servido de mucho. ¡Cuídense y tal vez en algún futuro podamos volver a leernos! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
